Typical Highschool Life
by LourryLoveFics
Summary: There are people like me,Percy,Annabeth,and Thalia who don't have a specific group or label.Gosh I'm probably the only tamed animal in this wild zoo.But of course nothing stays the same.Well not when Thalia starts dating the biggest J.J in the school.LUKE
1. I get annoyed by my dearest cousins

**Ok this is Lianee, Seaweed brain girls bestie. I own the freaking first four chapters. The others she co-writed with moi. She's awesome and so am I so no flames we tried our hardest. This is my first story and her second. Lol this is a thalico fanfic so enjoy!**

**P.S= Seaweed brain girl edited it a little bit and typed it. Just because SOMEONE *coughLianeecough* doesn't know how to properly upload.

* * *

**

Nico's P.O.V

"LUCKY! Gosh I can't stand that kid." I said while sleeping. Mostly because he broke me sister's heart and because he's a player who only cares about himself. He's a self centered J.J who just thinks about himself and uses girls like a dirty dishtowel. But that's not the hugely big-butt problem. The hugely big-butt problem I'm facing is that he's dating my best friend THALIA GRACE. Gods, I have know Thalia since we were four (were 16 now) and she's the most annoying person ever but I lover her like the little sister I never had (I'm four months older) and if that thing thinks he can change her he has another thing comin-

"Nico?" NICOOOO!" That annoying voice interrupted my sleep. In case your wondering that 'thing' is one person and one person only…Luke…Luke Castellan.

"Huh" I moaned as I turned to my right side.

"NIII-FREAKING- COOOO!"

"WHAT!" I screamed fully awake against my will. The annoying voice answered back,

"Nico, if you don't wake up you're a*s is grass!

I fell out of my bed and landed flat on my face. As I was leaning over holding my head moaning in pain, Percy and Thalia walked into the room demanding that I get up or I'm going to have walk to school…walking to places isn't my special thing to do at 6:15 in the morning.

"Gosh Bro, I would hate to have you as an alarm clock" I said to both of them.

"Yeah, yeah coz get dressed before I shove pencil down your throat" Thalia said as she dove into my water bed. Literally. That's lovely ole' Thalia for you ladies and gentlemen1. She was sprawled like a rag doll on MY waterbed laying down on her stomach with her face directly on the bed.

"Tell me again why you asked wait, no threatened your mom to buy you a waterbed" Percy asked as he jumped on my waterbed next to Thalia, causing the bed to wave. I shrugged my shoulders.

: I don't know, but its a freaking awesome idea isn't it? I smirked.

I stood up making my short way to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Nico?" Thalia said.

"Yeah" I turned my head towards her with the toothbrush still in my now soppy mouth.

"Can you put some pants on? I do not need the outline of some areas in the morning." She finished. Percy looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

"If you don't want to see my 5 dollar foot long why you looking down there?" I smirked. She was about to say something but Percy cut her off.

"Can you guys please stop flirting? Besides our little virgin Mary is taken.'

I glared at him and I wiped my minty fresh mouth on a towel. "Shut up" Thalia said while Percy ducked from her punch causing the water bed to move. I guess I couldn't get over the fact that Thalia's dating that caveman. I walked over to my closet and picked out black skinny jeans (I'm not gay) that were slightly faded at both knees, a shirt with fake blood on it that says 'I survived a Shane Dawson video" and my old combat boots that were so old that you had to put duck tape on the sole of the shoe so it won't fall apart.

"You ready?"

**Soooooooo….. This concludes the ending of our first chapter. If you would like to read the second chapter please press the review button. P.S= It turned purple when you use it…**

**Leave a review Lianee wrote most of this and she showed me in lunch lol remember the baby carrot? Lol that was epic… REVIEW!**


	2. On our way to doom high school

**Were back people! Lol sorry Lianee decided to re-write chapter two… so here it is!**

**P.S=Thanks for all the reviews! They really inspired me and her**

**P.P.S= This is seaweed brain girl…**

Nico's P.O.V

"You ready?" I asked them as I brushed my hair that 'swooshed' (as Thalia called it) to the side. My hair went to about a little bit shorter then the mid neck.

"Whoa were the ones waiting impatiently for you death breath". Said Thalia pushing me out of my bedroom door.

"Whatever pinecone face" I shot back.

"Your mama" She said happily as if it was the funniest thing in the world

"Sucks c-"

"GUYS!" Percy cut me off. "Let's keep it PG-13 here!"

"Fine' Thalia and I said unhappily. We glanced at each other.

"Don't come back with STD or AIDS Nico!' Said my annoying step-mom yelled.

"MOM!" I yelled back at her.

WE hopped in Percy's car and drove off to our doom, err, I um mean high school.

* * *

"In my head I see you all over me in my head you fulfill my fantasy!' I sang as I walked through the front doors of Goode high. And it does not say hi back. Annabeth came up and started singing…'I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love!"

"Guys when did this become American Idol: Hallway special?" Thalia said, annoyed trying to look for Luke in the sea of monsters. (A/N: See what I did there lol)

"Since the day I discovered John Mayer." Annabeth said. She looked at me and Percy and the three of us broke into extreme dance mode causing some students to jump back in surprise.

"Ooh half of the hearts got a grip on the situation" I began . 'Half of my heart takes time-" Annabeth cut in. " Ooh half of my heart has the right mind to tell you-" Percy cut in way off-key. "That I can't keep loving you can't keep loving you –""ooh with half my heart!' We finished.

"Are you done?" Thalia asked.

"Oh come one you know you love it!" Said Percy.

"Humph, I would rather" she turned to head the side- "LUKE!" Thalia screamed and ran to him. Luke kissed her and she giggled. Wait. Thalia NEVER giggles.

"BYE NICO! She yelled.

"BYE THALS!" I yelled as loudly as I could. But it was too late. She was gone. I turned back to my remaining friends and found them sucking each others faces off.

"Well this is lovely." I said to my self. I turned away and walked to my locker and got my science notebook and binder. I glanced to my right and did a double take. Thalia and Luke were making out by his locker. I guess he touched a honey bun spot because Thalia pushed his away and said "I-I think that's e-enough L-Luke" She looked down. "Whatever nun" Luke said under his breath. At this point my hands were balled into fists. I watched them go there and separate ways, but not before Luke kissed her chastely. I huffed a breath. I walked away to my science class with thankfully I have with Thalia. This is going to be a long day I thought as I walked in and saw what was written on the board.

**There you have our masterpiece…well kinda sorta lol …I swear to all things holly that I'll post the third chappie tomorrow. Well its 10:43,and we have school tomorrow (gag) and I want to go to sleep. Bye! REVIEW! And thanks to those that reviewed last chapter!**


	3. Science class, fights, and of course me!

**We decided to update early because you guys and girls rock and told us to update lol. We listen on you guys I get so excited to her my phone when it has a new email . Thanks again and enjoy!**

Nico's P.O.V

I walked into my science class and I thank every god I could think of that I had Thalia, Conner, and Travis Stoll, and so was Travis's girlfriend, Katie Gardner. I re-read what was on the board and all I could thin of was wow. Just wow. Male and female reproductive systems were scrawled across the board in girly bubbly letters. I should tell you that my teacher that she's a complete airhead. But she's funny. Great another year of guys laughing as soon as the teacher states our parts and the girls giggling and blushing. Great. Just perfect but when you have the people I stated above in a classroom for about an hour and a half things can get interesting. I walked to the back of the class where Travis, Conner, Thalia, and Katie were sitting in a circle around an empty desk [where I sat] right between Thalia and Travis. Our circle was like this I sat between Thalia and Travis, Travis sat next to Katie and Conner sat next to Thalia. Travis and Thalia were waiting desperately as every tick tick tick of the clock mocked them. I walked in on their conversation.

"-so racist!" Travis finished. I gave him a 'wtf' face which caused Thalia to laugh so hard people were staring and tears were coming out her electric blue eyes.

"Dude you need to get plastic surgery or something because the face you have on is so funny you'll make hulk roll over on the floor and die laughing!" Said Conner.

"At least I don't scare away monsters with my face damn you're like medusas son or something." I retorted.

"Ok kids today we will start our lesson on the male and female reproductive systems!" Said my teacher Ms. Swiny. She's not exactly what you want to see first thing in the morning. I mean with her rhianna long red acrylic nails, her wannabee blonde afro and her belt is so high that now wonder she walks bollegged she probably has a double wedgie.

"Yeah were going to talk about my five dollar foot long!" Said an annoying jock. God why can't high school be you know normal like elementary where everyone is friends and were all living under a rainbow. Scratch that. That sounded gay. Nico Di Angelo is NOT gay. So basically the rest of the lesson I spaced out because I simply don't need to be scarred for life by a wannabee hippie teacher. We went to lunch and sat at the beginning of the table because we have last lunch and we don't like to be mobbed. By 'we' I mean me and my cell phone. Bob. Bob is a g2 with google. Yes the great Nico Di Angelo has G2! But seriously it's awesome. So the bell rang as soon as I threw away my tray. Today was boring except for the beginning of first period. This morning does not count as funny. It was annoying. Ok fine it was a little funny. But don't tell anyone Nico admitted defeat. I will never hear the end of it if you do. Just as the bell rang I ran toward the front entrance but being me I fell flat on my face.

"Nice fall Death breathe" Said a voice I recognized immediately. Thalia. Pinecone face.

"For you information I was saying hello to the floor because it seemed lonely and need a hug because today a jock had spit one it until the loving janitor cleaned it." I smirked. I was always good with comebacks. Except Thalia glares at me.

"Hey babe' Said Luke. God what do girls see in him. All he has is blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and he's the quarterback. Whoop-ti-do! He steered her away from me in 2 seconds flat. Damn bit*** Nico watch your language… calm your nipples down…count to ten…1…2…3….4...and so on. Ah I feel better. But my mood didn't last long because as soon as I stepped out the door I hear a fight. A verbal one. But it's still a fight. And not just anyone. It was Luke and Thalia's fight.

"Oh crap."

**And scene! Thanks you people of fanfiction for your alerts and favorites and review. They really inspired us! =) Sorry for the cliffy but Lianee begged me. I wrote this chapter. Seaweed brain girl. We will update in two days because it will be Saturday and we get ideas on Saturdays. Also if you want a character in this story leave a review about your characters description. You know the works. Hair color, eye color, personality. Fell free to check out my profile and message me! Untill next time,**

**-Seaweed brain girl =0)**

**P.S=Review!**


	4. The fair, and the fight of course!

**Heyyy! Guys and girl! It's me! It's 11:23 [at night] as I write this and I just got back from the fair the church does. I will NEVER again go there because…..well let's just say by the time I got home I was shaking in fright and kissing the ground. Soo in the mist of me almost peeing in my pants I present you with the forth chappie [I think] of Typical high school life- lianee [not seaweed brain girl even though she did help me write this were so close we even pee simtaniously {dani you know I don't know hot to spell that} over text message!] Thank god for spell checks!**

Nico's P.O.V

"Oh crap." I said as I walked out the double doors to the side out the school and I just wanted to burst out laughing but hide in a dark corner because there's no more funnier than an angry jealous girlfriend about to rip her boyfriend's head off but there's noting scarier than a jealous Thalia. So like a good little Nico and best friend, I found a front row side to the fight and 'oohed' at the right moments like everyone else.

Thalia's P.O.V [A/n: this is when she walks out the front door before Nico]

When I walk out the doors I was still smiling at the mental memory of Nico falling but my smile dropped instantly as I saw the scene in front of me. Luke. Flirting. With. A. Future. Hooker/Stripper.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing" I said angrily to Luke while glaring. By the corner of my eye I already saw people gathering to see 'The fight of the week' "It depends" says Luke trying to keep his cool. "On what?" I said rudely. "How many brain cells do you have to understand what I'm saying?" Look, I know he's my boyfriend and everything but I was beyond pissed! I was like a pessimist at this point![A/N: I don't know how to spell that either] " Thalia end of conversation! Well continue this later!" Says Ugly faced Luke. "Fine end of relationship bitch!" "Wait are you breaking up with me?" Says Luke. "Yes, or are you too stupid to realize it?" I retort. I start to walk away. "End of conversation Thalia gosh your making such a big deal." Luke said smirking as he looked at the crowd and waved to a couple of people. "What!" I said in disbelief. "End of conversation? Well end of relationship bitch!" Everybody oohed and ahhed and I turned my head and saw Nico. I walked over there leaving Luke standing there and Nico said:

"Talk about girl empowerment!". I smiled and said:

"I need to part. And party hardy!"

"Well there's a fair tonight only." He said hopefully.

"I'll come by your house at 8" I said while looking up. He's a head taller than me.

"Ok see you than" And he walked off smiling to himself. I think I might like Nico…more than a friend…maybe….

Nico's P.O.V

She said YES! YEAH! Sorry it's that I really like Thalia. I called the couples. Travis and Katie. And Percy and Annabeth to see if they wanted to come with us. They all agreed but im pretty sure they'll find a portable potty and have a make out session. Typical. So I began to get ready I took a shower put on a linkin park shirt my skinny jeans and my black converse and sprayed green axe on. You got to smell good for the ladies. That bull that guys say that girls like the smell of a man is more like the smell of a pig. It was 7:30 sp I began to watch T.V until Thalia came to my humble adobe.

Thalia's P.O.V

Yes! I'm going to the fair with NICO! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Ok time to get ready. I took a nice warm shower and Got some black ripped skinny's you know to air it up a little. Then a black v neck that says wild hearts can't be broken and some black converse with electric blue laces. Then I got my Victoria secret Christmas present and got out the new perfume of very sexy now it actually smelled awesome and I put it on. Now to drive of to Nico's house I got a text saying that Travis, Katie, Percy, and Annabeth were coming but we all now their going to go missing for a while so they probably wont ride a lot of rides. The text was from Nico but the contact name said' Sexy Nico" I mean he put it in and I haven't changed it.

**That's it! That's the first time we switched pov's so be proud of us. I am currently texting dani about the next chapter and I know it is Sunday is that today we were both extremely busy I mean dani was at the mall until 9 and I was at the fair. Don't hate us we did start at 11! Please REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN TO THOSEWHO REVIEWED WE ARE STILL LOOKING FOR ANOTHER CHARACTER JUST PUT IN EYE COLOR HAIR COLOR AND NAME! AND WE'LL PM YOU THE REST!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The fair, FroYo and teennapped!

**Heyyy guys! It'd Dani and Lianee A.K.A PjoAndDegrassiLover and Seaweed Brain Girl we decided to update today because were at Dani's house and Dani went to the fair in front of our school and were at her house which is the bomb because her dad lets us do whatever we want as long as its legal. Oh and we would like to thank all the people who reviewed and alerted us to their lists and gave us characters. We have good news for those who submitted characters we decided to put all the characters you gave us in our story because were cool like that and we now present you with the 5th chapter!**

**P.S= This is going to be long and epic! Hopefully...we worked hard on this! and the fire-ball part is original!  
**

**Dani= Lianee you forgot the disclaimer. Again.**

**Oh, right**

**Disclaimer= We were girls yesterday were still girls today. And will still be tomorrow.**

**P.P.S= This is AU, their all human, no demigods, it was ironic because I was just thinking about that, then my phone vibrated with an email from a review from ScarletGrcae45 telling me this. That was creepy. But I laughed. Hehe.**

**P.P.P.S= You'll find out about the fire-ball part as you read this chapter. And it is original! Its written on stone! *laughs*  
**

**

* * *

**

Nico's P.O.V

"Yeah here we are!" Percy yelled as we walked through the gates of the church's fair.

"Oh my god." Me and Thalia muttered. There were rides EVERYWHERE! I looked up and saw sparkling lights everywhere and big neon signs everywhere that said the names of the rides. The air smelled of elephant ears and pop corn. The only thing you could hear was the whoosh of the roller coasters and the screams of adrenaline pumped teenagers who sat in them and that sizzling sound of the burgers and hot dogs cooking on the grill.

"So which ride are we going to tackle first!" An overly exited Travis said while putting his arm around his girlfriend, Katie's shoulder. We all looked at each other as if something connected in the meeting of our eyes. We all said one thing and one thing only. "The Hurricane." We said in unison The Hurricane was this huge wooden roller coaster that went amazingly fast for its time that its been in this fair, and it was huge and tall about two hundred feet. Since it was wooden you felt everything, every single turn, bump, and heard everything too. I heard from a friend that you were in mid-air half the time. That's some wooden power. It was rickety and bumpy but it was still fun and made you scream bloody murder. You could hear the 'Oh My God!' and the 'AAHHHHHHH AHHHHHH!" from where were standing. So in other words it might have but the 'coaster' in roller coaster.

"All right then." Travis said while gulping and tightening his grip on Katie's shoulder. We could all tell he wasn't all too thrilled about it.

"You sure?" Katie said reassuringly and squeezed Travis's hand as we walked toward the big ass roller coaster. "Yeah its um, fine." Travis said as he forced a smile.

"Haha I think it's kind of cute that Katie is telling him it's the other way around." Thalia whispered to me as Katie did this.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait to scream my guts out." I whispered back.

"Ok guys," Annabeth started as she was holding Percy's hand, " Who's ready to possibly pee in their pants and scream bloody murder?"

"I know I am!" Percy yelled almost in my ear. You can tell he was pumped. It's not rocket science. "Let's do this!" He yelled. We followed him over to where the line started.

"Well we'll start when its our turn!" Percy yelled one more time.

"Are you high?" I asked him. I really wanted to know.

"Yeah, your acting abnormally hyper today." Thalia agreed.

"Well not that he was ever normal." Katie held back a laugh, but almost failed, _almost_.

"Oh come on guys! Show a little more excitement!" Percy said/ yelled.

"For what? We go to this fair like every freaking year." I said.

"Yeah, but this time were all old enough to ride the fireball!" Percy said, more pumped then before. We all gasped suddenly. We all had forgotten the mother of all rides. The Fire-Ball. The Fire-freaking- Ball is a big ass circle that is divided in to six separate sections with four seats in of the six sections. So it fits 24 people. It starts off slowly spinning and gets higher and spins faster and faster and goes higher and higher. Then it goes up so high it almost stands up straight. Its even scarier than 'The Hurricane' and people scream so loud they can be heard across the church's field which is about half a mile long. Its scarier at night because more teens come and it goes even higher than it originally did. And you can see the seats light up in the air. So I was really scared yet about to pee my pants from the excitement of going on it for the first time this year. You always save the best for last. Whoa! I just saw the stick of the fire ball! Its about four different colors which consist of yellow, orange, red, and purple You can just imagine the looks on peoples faces when they start screaming. Ha. The people in my brain are laughing.

"Next!" The grumpy old pedophile called out oh effin shiz we were the next group. Oh my god my adrenaline rush got even worse. We went up the stairs to get to the carts. 3 more steps...2 more steps...oh my god...1 more step... The carts were separated for two people per cart. Me and Thalia went in the first cart. We were the most excited to ride already. Then, Travis and Katie, Travis was gripping Katie's had so hard his knuckles were white and her hand was turning purple. I would not want to be in her shoes right now. And lastly Percy and Annabeth because they were the oldest, they were seventeen we were sixteen. the operator told us to lift our hands so he can lower the safety bars. There was a sign above saying to keep your hands in the cart and to remember to SCREAM! Oh I'm sure we won't. The ride was starting we were going down the passage that leads to the main drop, but someone doesn't know that.

"Hey this isn't so bad." I heard Travis say behind me. I yelled with excitement as we went a little faster.

"Hey look you can- OH GOD THIS IS TERRIBLY WRONG! THIS IS AWFUL! GGGGGOOOOOD! OH MY FREAKING MOTHERCHUCKER! GGOOODDD! THIS ISN'T FUN! OH MY FREAKING GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I AGREEED TO GO! OHHH AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT GOING ALL THE WAY WITH KATIE!" Travis rambled and yelled. I was fighting the urge not to laugh. He shut-ed up when Katie slapped him and told him to shut the hell up because he was screaming so loud the people in Africa could hear him [Waka Waka!] We inched forward closer and closer to the drop... a centimeter and... AHHHHHH! everyone in the ride yelled the carts got faster and it was so fast my eyes started tearing up. I got into mid-air and apparently so did Thalia because we held on to those safety bars for dear life. We really didn't feel like free falling down about a hundred feet of a wooden roller coaster. Hehe. We went through one more drop and another round oh screams and a couple sharp turns and little hills before we reached the place where we got in. We all got out slowly and I was shaking so hard I tripped. We made our way down the stairs and sat down on a near by bench to catch our breathe.

"That was freaking awesome!" Annabeth said. Percy, Thalia, Katie, and I nodded in agreement. Travis said

"Freaking awesome? I almost crapped my pants!"

"Yeah we noticed with what you yelled when we were going up the main drop, really go all the way with Katie?" I said.

"Yeah Travis not a good thing to yell at the top of your lungs with about 10 carts, and 20 people on a roller coaster." Katie said. Travis blushed. Hard. What ride to go to next?" I asked clearly excited.

"Umm...The mega drop!" Travis said. "I'm not afraid to go on that one!"

"Ok let's go now it's just around the corner." Percy said. We followed Annabeth and Percy to the line which was only about 4 people. People are too scared I guess. there was 12 seats so we had two empty because the four people that are in another group plus the six in our group makes ten. I at next to Thalia and a random kid in the other group. Thalia sat next to Annabeth. Annabeth obviously sat next to Percy. Percy sat next to Katie and Travis next to her. We got our safety bars on and the guy was checking the bars to see if any were loose. After he checked them we started going up..slowly.. and Thalia was having a panic attack. A mini one. So she's basically freaking out. Because she's scared of heights.

"Thalia breathe, just breathe, Are you breathing?" I told her.

"Only in!" She says over her mini panic attack.

"Just close your eyes you'll be fine." I said to her reassuringly.

"Nico?" She starts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I- OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" She yells as we go down.

"OH MY GOD! CRAPERS! THIS CRAP IS SCARY!" I yell.

The guy starts laughing when he sees the look on our faces. " Ah, teenagers, you two are one of the cutest couples I've seen in my day." He says

"Oh were not dating, were best friends." Me and Thalia say in unison. We blush. We blush a bright red.

"Well you should." He says with a smile. If its possible we blush even harder. We rode more rides such as power surge, tornado, ring of fire, crazy mouse, touch down, disco, rock n roll, and many more that were at the park. Now the time has come drum roll please for the..Fire Ball! Annabeth and Percy won't be riding because their sharing a hot dog, a long one at that *wink wink*. So we got in line and waited you can hear the people screaming and their faces are so funny. Just the 'Tell me what to do' by Metro Station started playing across the fair. This song always made me think about Thalia.

_"Girl, oh yeah!" _

_"Tell me what to do!"_

_"Gi-rl!"_

_"I'm so in love, whoa!"_

_"I'm so in love with you, you, you, oh-oh!"_

We are going to ride in one section together. Me and Travis in the ends and Thalia and Katie in the middle because were gentlemen. The operator told us to get on only twenty four people can ride so we were lucky to go together. We had to hop on because the seats were raised. The guy went and told us to lift our hands up and the safety thingy went down and it was hard as hell. He checked once again to see if they were loose. Then kiss n tell by Kesha started playing. Oh great. The seat sections started moving slowly and started spinning. It went up higher slowly but then got faster and faster. then it went up half way and people were already screaming bloody murder. Thalia held my hand and it sent shivers up my spine and I felt sparks when she held it. She interlaced my fingers with hers and they fit perfectly. I looked at her and she smiled at me. Then as it went faster Travis lost it.

* * *

Travis P.O.V

"OH MY GOD, OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I yelled as it went even higher. I gripped my seat and Katie's hand even more. That's when I lost it.

"I LOVE YOU KATIE!"I yelled over the screaming and cursing as we went higher.

"WHAT, TRAVIS YOUR TELLING ME THIS NOW!" Katie yelled over the screaming which now went lower into a mute to hear this conversation.

"KATIE I LOVE YOU AND YES!" I yelled.

"AWWWW, I LOVE YOU TOO-OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT WE ALMOST WENT AROUND! DID YOU SEE THAT!" Katie yelled. The crowd went 'Awwww' and then as if on cue the Kesha song stopped and 'Fall for you' by second hand serenade started playing. The ride just ended. the operator came and took off the safety bars and congratulated me and Katie on our relationship. We both blushed at this. (**A/N: Told you it was original!)**

* * *

NICO'S P.O.V

Whoa. That was epic. After we got off and Thalia sadly let my hand go we met up with Percy and Annabeth and told them what happened and they went into a flash back moment. Probably of their I love you's. Uh am I the only one that hasn't said it yet. Well except for Conner. We went on a few more rides such as flying bobs [which Travis and Percy mistook for 'flying boobs'] hang ten[ which was awesome] rolling thunder [Thalia's favorite] and touch down one more time [ it gave the song 'baby I like it'] and last but not least.. THE TEACUPS! We also ate half of our weight in popcorn, soda, elephant ears, and hot dogs. We were missing one thing and one thing only...FRO-YO! we decided to go to a place called 'Menchies' which is awesome. They have the best frozen yogurt in the world. Thalia and I went in her car and the couples went in theirs. Me and Thalia went on her gray Arcura. Percy and Annabeth went in Percy's black Lincoln. Travis and Katie went in Katie's jaguar because Travis's and conner's 1998 red Chevy broke and is in fixing. We arrived around 11:30 and me, Percy, and Travis were so hyped up on sugar that after we got our yogurt we got on the tables outside and started to dance to 'porn star dancing' by my darkest days. And we started to sing along at the verse. Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie were watching in horror.

_"She wraps those hands around that pole!"_

_"She licks those lips and off we go!"_

_"She takes it off nice and slow cause' that's"_

_"PORN STAR DANCING!_

_"She don't play nice she makes me beg her!" _

_"She drops that dress around her legs!"_

_"And I'm sitting right by that stage with this!"_

_"PORN STAR DANCING!  
_

"If you guys don't shut the hell up I will personally do it myself and it WILL involve a lot of pain and screaming." Thalia threatened. So we zipped our lips, got off the table, and went inside.

Menchies was a small shop at a shopping center, it had a mascot of a frozen yogurt with a cute little face and a swirly top and three colors, which are light green, light purple, and coral pink. It had two sections, the first is where you choose your yogurt, there was strawberry, milk chocolate, German chocolate, new york cheesecake, cake tart, Irish mint, vanilla, cookies and cream, and many more. The second section were the toppings for the fro-yo. There was Oreo cookies, gummy bears, sour gummy worms, nilla crackers, sprinkles,and the more healthy ones, such as, pineapple, strawberry, mango, caramel tops, peanut butter tops, cheesecake bits, and the liquid-y ones, fudge, sugar free fudge, marshmallow, and peanut butter. I chose cookies and cream with Oreo cookies and fudge. Percy chose the country vanilla with gummy bears, sprinkles, and marshmallow syrup. Annabeth chose the milk chocolate with mango, strawberry, and sugar free fudge. Travis and Katie shared one, it was new york cheesecake with cheesecake bits and fudge. Thalia got the strawberry with the caramel tops and the peanut butter syrup. We weighed them together and gave the cashier a card with little stamps on it, the tenth one you buy is free. More sugar make's Nico brain HAPPY! Once we paid we got a table outside just in case Percy got even more hyper.

"MMMM...This tastes so flipping good!' Katie said. We all nodded in agreement. I looked over and say Thalia was half asleep. She was holding her head in her hand while the other was unconsciously scooping up the fro-yo she chose and she's blinking...slowly. I was going to have to drive her to her house only I didn't know where she lived because she moved a couple weeks ago. Great. She's going to have to stay at my place. And I'm going to have to wrestle the keys out of her front pocket. Awkward.

"Well we better go because me and Annabeth have a big test to study for." Percy said as he and Annabeth got up, threw away their cups and headed towards their black Lincoln. They got in and Percy waved us good-bye. So now there was only Travis, Katie, sleepy Thalia and me. As soon as we all finished our amazing fro-yo, we left for our cars. It was around midnight and the shop was closing so we didn't really have a choice there. Travis and Katie were getting into Katie's jaguar as they waved good-bye. Me and Thalia were alone, except for a few random people walking by. That's when chaos happened. Thalia's keys were in her _front_ pocket.

"Thalia can you hand e your keys so I can drive and you can sleep for a while in the backseat?" I asked her.

"No. I'm driving Nico." She said almost wide awake now.

"Thalia your half asleep you can get in an accident just let me drive," I said "Or I'll have to wrestle you for them."

"Bring it on then." She said, fully awake now. Well as fully awake as she can get. So I tried to reach for her pocket but she kept blocking it and she pinned me against the car. Then I flipped around and she was pinned against the car now. Then some random nosy dude said:

"Get a room! You guys are getting horny!" I swear I was about to punch him right in his ugly sorry face. But then an idea formed in my head. I'm so evil. Cue lightning.

I looked at Thalia right in her electric blue eyes and moved a piece of her long black hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then I lowered my hands and caressed her soft cheek. She started leaning in and..

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V

Nico looked right into my electric blue eyes and I looked right into his almost black ones. He tucked a piece of my long black hair that had fallen into my face and tucked it into my ear. I couldn't help but notice he really changed in the last year. He was now more handsome than before, he now had more muscles that showed right through his Linkin park shirt and he was now about a head taller than me. Then he lowered his big soft hands and caressed my cheek. I started leaning in and... He reached into my pocket snatched my keys and yelled in victory. he was so going to get it. Curse him.

"Curse you and your mad seducing skills!" I yelled to him. God. That's just not right. To use seductive methods to steel a pair of keys. *tear tear* So I did what Nico told me and as soon as my face touched the car seat I fell asleep and I could hear Nico sing along to the song on the radio.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

As soon as Thalia's face hit the car seat she fell asleep. I turned on the radio and 'Spinnin' by The Ready Set was on. This one of my favorite bands so I knew the lyrics of course.

_"Ooh ooh shine like a centerfold"_

_"Tore out your page to keep you right here"_

_ "Ooh ooh my head is spinnin now"_

_ "Rotate it and turn my world around dear"_

_ "You keep spinnin around"_

_"You keep spinnin around"_

_"You keep spinnin around"_

And I sang the rest of the song on my way to my house. Oh crap. I had no couches. I only had bean bag chairs. And those are not a very productive way to sleep. Believe me I've tried. So me and Thalia have to share my queen sized bed. And I had girl pajamas in my house. She's going to have to wear one of my shirts and one of my new boxers. Ah, there problem solved. And perfect timing because I had just pulled up to my driveway. My house is a simple apartment building with one floor. It has a kitchen, one bedroom and a living room. My dad payed it for me because he owns some big company. I opened the car as soon as I parked it. I opened the back door to the seat that Thalia was currently occupying. I carried her bridal style to my apartment and opened the door_. _I opened the door and walked to my bedroom .My bedroom has a queen sized bed, a 35-inch plasma screen, and two bedside tables on both sides of the queen sized bed. The plasma was on a table in front of the bed, and in my bedside tables were my pajamas. My sheet covers were black and thick so I can be warm and toasty. The pillows were thick because I like to lay on them when I watch the super bowl or T.v in general. the walls were gray and on the other side of the room was a bathroom which contains personal items.

I looked for the T-shirt and new boxers that i can give to Thalia. As soon as I found them I woke Thalia up and she was a little cranky.

"What do you want Nico?" She said.

"Thals I found some pajamas for you." I told her.

"Mkay, Get out so I can change." She said.

I got out of the room and waited for her to open the door again. She did and I got my pajamas. My pajamas were a black t-shirt and some black pants that have little cartoons of ducks on them. Don't ask. I went and told Thalia that we'd have to share the bed. She just said whatever and started snoring. I take that she's asleep. I went to sleep about five minuter and later that night I was freezing because Thalia took my whole freaking comforter to herself. Well she's certainly the sharing type.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I woke up before Thalia and went to my kitchen to make some breakfast. It was 9:15 in the morning. It was early considering we went to sleep around one in the morning. Yesterday was amazing. Best. time. Ever. It was epic and awesome and the best time I've spent at the fair. I made some scrambled eggs, crunchy bacon, and pancakes. Then I heard a knock at the door. I went over and saw who it was. And I couldn't believe it, she was suppose to come in three months! It was Grace. I opened the door and almost immediatly hugged her.

"Oh my god Grace, you weren't suppose to come for three months!" I told her after I hugged her.

"Does that mean I'm not welcome?" She greeted with a smile.

"No, it doesn't. It just means you are in time for breakfast." I said. I helped lead her down to the dining table. Let me explain Grace. Grace has white eyes that she covers with shades because of the fact that she is blind. She has pink hair that she personally dyed, with green highlights. She doesn't like to be the same. she says why be normal when there are so many things to try and being blind isn't going to stop me. She's very optimistic and she loves to write. We ate and started catching up with our lives. We haven't seen each other in 9 years. When we started talking about relationships Thalia came from the bedroom.

"Nico, is that your girlfriend? I sure hope you aren't doing what I think your doing." Grace says. We both blushed at this thought.

"No,I'm not Nico's girlfriend. I'm his best friend he kidnapped well teen-napped yesterday." Thalia said.

"Oh ok. Well I'm Grace." Said Grace. Obviously. Thalia seemed a little bit jealous of Grace when I hugged her good-bye.

"Well Grace seems nice." Thalia said. I smirked remembering what she said about my 'seducing' skills yesterday. I smirked and kept smirking at her.

"What the hell are you smirking at me?" She asked.

"I just remembered what you told me about my mad 'seducing' skills yesterday." I said.

"Oh.' Thalia said while blushing a slight pink.

"So what do you have going on with Grace?" Asked Thalia.

"Nothing. Why? Is someone jealous?" I asked raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Since when have you been so cocky? And I just want to know. Ok?" She said.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Shes my cousin from my mom's side." I told her.

"Oh." She said looking down. I got her good.

* * *

**FINALLY! THIS TOOK FOREVER! TWO DAYS! AND IT'S EVEN HARDER BECAUSE WE DID IT OVER TEXT FREAKING MESSAGE AFTER LIANEE LEFT! UUHHHH! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS! BUT WE KNOW IT'S WORTH IT BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER ITS OVER 4,500 WORDS! OUR LONGEST EVER! SO BE PROUD OK? TWO FREAKING DAYS! LEAVE A REVIEW AND GRACE IS LIVELIFE13'S CHARACTER AND WE DECIDED TO USE EVERY CHARACTER WE GOT. SUCH AS KARLA LA PIERRE, DAMIEN, AND SCARLET GRACE1 THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND LEFT US CHARACTERS WE REALLY HAVE A GOOD USE FOR THEM!**

**-SEAWEED BRAIN GIRL AND PJOANDDEGRASSILOVER! =))**


	6. This Sunday Night!

**Heyy guys! We decided to try and update again because we felt like it and we started this during spring break and we're awesome! By the way we based this chapter on a song called 'The Great escape' by Boys like girls! You should play it during the middle of the story enjoy! **

**P.S= Did any of you awesome people search any of the songs we used in the last chapter? If you did you are awesome! Hope you liked them!  
**

**Lianee the disclaimer!**

**Again! Fine.**

**Disclaimer= We own only the idea of this story. Enough said.**

**P.P.S= Were doing this over text message... just saying.**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

Since Thalia was at my house in my T-shirt and boxers she decided to leave to her house to get changed and take a shower. Then she was going to come back and we are going to go to wal-mart in my mustang. Oh yeah. My mustang. The reason Thalia wanted me to go to wal-mart with her was because she was afraid of all the pedophiles in the area. Me being awesome, I went and took a nice, long, warm shower. As I was getting out of the shower I saw Thalia's car pull up and she looked amazing even though she was wearing a gray tank-top, some black jeans that went up to her knee and some red low-top converse. And her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were out and ironed. I was only in my towel, that is wrapped around my waist. Great. I shook my hair like a dog and the rest air dried. Thalia knocked and I opened the door.

"I'm guessing you just got out of the shower?" Thalia said without looking down. You know _areas_.

"Yeah, pretty much, you can go over to the bean bag chairs watch t.v until I'm dressed." I said. She passed me and headed toward the green bean bag chair. I opened my closet and began browsing through my clothes. I finally decided on some black skinny jeans, a gray polo shirt, my silver and black spiked belt, and my black vans. I grabbed an old black hoodie from a hanger and finished with my clothes. I sprayed axe on and was ready to go.

"Thalia! Let's go!" I yelled. She got up turned off the T.V and headed toward my black mustang. It was new because I had just gotten my license a couple weeks ago and my dad bought it for me. Thalia 'hopped' in the passenger seat, took out her my touch 4G and started browsing in the internet. She was looking at pictures in a website called 'Google'. I jumped in the driver's seat and turned on the radio and 'More Than Alive' by The ready Set started playing.

_"Follow the freeway"_

_"Break the routine"_

_"Cause everything is second to your dreams"_

_"This is the green light"_

_"Take what you need"_

_"And break out of this hospital scene"_

_"I'm running through a stop sign"_

_"Cuttin' out the brake lights"_

_"I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down"_

_"I'm running through a stop sign"_

_"Living so it feels right"_

_"I don't want to slow slow slow slow down down"_

_"Don't wanna slow it down"_

Me and Thalia started singing along. This was one of our favorite bands. We sang along until the song ended, sadly. But it ended right when we pulled into a parking lot. I got out and opened the door for Thalia because I'm awesome. We started walking toward wal_-_mart_'s _entrance when we heard some very familiar voices._  
_

"Seaweed brain, stop tickling me! People are starting to stare!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"Fine, but only because you look cute when you beg. When will you stop being so damn cute?" Percy said. And Annabeth laughed and blushed.

"Let's sneak up on them and yell boo when I tell you." Thalia whispered.

"You got it marshmallow peep." I whispered back. We crept and looked behind the wall and saw Annabeth and Percy laughing. We did some weird moves. I followed what Thalia did and asked her,

"Thals what the hell are you doing?"

"Shh Nico, I'm being a ninja."

"You have watched one too many Jackie Chan movies." I told her. She just did a hand signal telling we to shh. "NOW!" She whisper yelled.

"BOO!" We yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Percy and Annabeth yelled at the same time. The look on their faces was absolutely priceless. So I did the natural thing and started cracking up.

"O-oh *laugh* yo-you *laugh* h-h-ave *laugh*t-o s-seen t-the *laughs harder* l-looks *laughs hardest* o-on yo-your faces!" I said wiping away a tear from my eyes. Thalia turned to me and said "Didn't they look like scared squirrels?" That pushed me over the edge so I laughed harder if that was possible.

"Ha ha because its so funny to scare two 17 year olds in front of a bunch of old people. Its so funny I forgot to laugh." Percy said while glaring at us. We zipped our lips like a padlock [Kesha!] and went inside. Thalia thought it would be funny to ask a teen boy employee where the tampons were.

"Hey! Yo! Yeah you...um..Micheal, where are the tampons I had an unsuspecting leak this morning." Thalia said. Percy, Annabeth, and I were in the background trying to hide our laughter.

"Um.. I think its line 9 or 10?" Micheal the employee said while blushing a crimson red.

"Ok thanks Micheal! Let's go Annabeth I asked for you!" Thalia said.

"What! I don't need tampons I have plenty at home!" Annabeth argued.

"Argh. Whatever let's go. I just needed some gum and those tampons," Thalia says. "Nico your coming with me." She said as she started dragging me away to lines 9 or 10.

"Here they are!" Thalia said. I wondered where you stick them up. And does it hurt.

"Hey Thalia, where exactly do you stick these up again?" I asked her.

"Your vagina hole, stupid." She certainly knows how to sugar coat it.

"Does it hurt?"

"No Nico." She says. **(A/N= I've never worn tampons before so I wouldn't know.) **Percy and Annabeth came up as soon as she said this and they stood in front of us and there was an awkward silence. Guess who broke it? Not me!

"We should have shopping cart races!" Percy said. Well yelled.

"I'll get the carts. Team A me and Percy, team B Nico and Thalia." Annabeth said as we left to get them. As soon as she came back Percy told us the starting and ending lines.

"The starting line is the Easter display and the finish line is where the garden supplies are all the way across the store." We nodded and got our marks ready. Me and Thalia put our hands on the bars and... "GO!" yelled Annabeth. We started running across the store. But air just happened to be in the middle of the way and I tripped. And Thalia being the nice, non-competitive person she is told me to hang on and started dragging me the rest of the way. We got some weird looks. Percy and Annabeth were in the middle of yelling their victory when the manager came.

"You guys need to get out. There are no shopping cart races allowed in this store!". He said.

"Fine and all we wanted were some tampons." Said Thalia. Annabeth nodded in agreement. The manager told us we still had to go.

"Some one lost their dick when they married the store." I mumbled. Thalia laughed as we walked out of the store. Then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Travis. It read:

_**"Nico tell Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth to come meet me and Katie at Chucky cheese**_. _**We already paid the coins.  
TravisandKatie06-04-2008" **_I texted back,

_**"**_**Ok I'll tell them now."**

"Hey guys, Travis and Katie told me to tell you guys that they invited us to Chucky cheese." Percy cheered, Annabeth smiled, and Thalia nodded.

"Well let's go then! I have those tubes waiting for me!" Thalia said.

"Guys follow me to Chucky cheese, my cars around the corner." I said. Percy nodded and left to find his car. Annabeth flowed. Me and Thalia cracked up about the manager.

"Did you see his face when we told him about the tampons!" Thalia said. I nodded wiping away even more tears.

"Let's get in the car because Annabeth and Percy are probably thinking things..." Thalia said. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my car. Thalia once again got the passenger seat and I got the driver's seat. Thalia's in the bitch seat. **(a/n: Any one know that reference? If any one of you awesome people who review and read this story guess right you'll get your name in the next chapter's author's note!)** Thalia turned on the radio and "Raise your glass" by Pink was playing. We had to find Annabeth and Percy so instead of driving around the parking lot. I called them.

"Where are you guys!" Annabeth yelled.

"Calm your nipples down! We're by the pharmacy." Thalia yelled into my phone. Don't ask how she got it.

"Oh! I see you guys don't move!" Annabeth said and told Percy where we were.

"Where are we going to move smart one! To freaking outer space!" Thalia said. Annabeth hung up. So they found us and followed us to Chucky cheese. Thalia kept rambling all about blonds and how legally blond is a total lie.

* * *

When we finally got there, I found the perfect parking space right in front of Chucky when I was going to turn to park, some ghetto wannabee car decide to cut in front of me and stole the effing parking space!

"You cant be serious!"I yelled to myself.

"Well say something!"Thalia urged me.

I rolled down the window and popped my head out. "Yo butt hole move your piece of shiz I was here first!" I yelled out the opened window.

"But don't say that!" Thalia yelled at me.

"But you told me to say something!" I yelled back.

"Do you want to die today?" She said, we argued until someone tapped on Thalia's window since mine was still down.

"WHAT!" We both yelled at the same time instantly stopped fighting because what we saw made us the window was some wannabe gang banger whose pants were around his knees and his hair looked like he hadn't washed it for about a week. She rolled the window down while I covered me face with my hands because I knew if I talked the only thing that would've come out is going to be a big 'HA'.

"May I help you?" Thalia said trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah you can."he said in a wannabe ghetto voice, the little crack between my hands I saw him check Thalia out._'oh hell no'_ I thought."Come here tuts**[a/n:lol..tuts..]**I'll show you a real man instead of your lame emo loving boyfriend"he said. I uncovered my face and I was pretty sure smoke was coming out me, I'M NOT FREAKING EMO!

Thalia raised her eyebrows and got out the car. I saw the guy smile as if his words really worked on her. She said, "Really? If your such a _real man_ why can a teenager kick your sorry ass?" and with that she kicked him where the sun don't shine and punched his across the face.

"By the way his not my boyfriend and totally not emo!"she looked a little disappointed when she said I wasn't her boyfriend but it was gone until I could really notice, she hopped back into the car and told me,"I think I saw a parking space over there."all I could say was "That was AWESOME!"

She smiled as I parked."Soo",I began as we climbed out,"Race ya"

"You are so on death breath" With that she we took off to see who won.

* * *

"And the winner is,NICO DI ANGELO!, THE CROWD GOES WILD!"I said as I touched the door.

"Oh my god!"Thalia said in a panicky voice and a scared looking face as she reached me.

"What!" I yelled.

"Your a dork." She said as she pushed me out the way and walked through the entrance of Chucky Cheese .

"Hey I'm the coolest dork you'll ever meet!"**[A/N:We so are!]** I said as I trailed behind her. I turned around and rolled she rolled her eyes toward me. We entered the kid palace the air conditioned air hit us in the face and it felt awesome since it was about freaking 100 degrees outside. We walked the path of velvet ropes to the booth. The lady stamped our hands with a number so we don't get 'lost' and I looked around and saw Travis holding Katie's hand...again.. and I saw Percy with his arm around Annabeth. Typical. We made our made our way towards them.

"Hey Nico when was Thalia your..um... Girlfriend? Hmm..." Percy said while raising his eyebrows while the rest of the group started snickering except me and Thalia. We were glaring. Deathly.

"Hmm I don't know when did Annabeth lower down to your league?" I retorted. Then the rest of the group including Thalia cracked up. And Percy just glared at me. Sweet. Hehe. After Katie and Travis finished their laughing fit and wiped away their tears they told us their going to go buy pizza.

"Were-were going to go get pizz-zza" Travis said and Katie nodded and they left. Still laughing.

"Me and Annabeth, who is in my league, are going to go buy some tokens for us." Percy said and he kissed Annabeth to prove that she's in his league. Ha. He just got PWNED! by a 16- year old. What has this world come to?

"Hey you wanna go to the tubes?" Thalia said while adding dramatic effect to the tubes.

"Sure hopefully I don't get stuck. Remember last time we came."

"Yes I do." Thalia said. Almost failing to contain her smirk. Almost. On the way to the rectangle that has little triangular floors where one is higher than the other and in the opposite direction, I stumbled into a 4-year old. I think my cool level just dropped down to a negative 100. Thalia laughed.

"Thalia.." I glared. That shut her up. We continued to the tubes but we got stopped by Percy.

"Guys I lost Annabeth!" He said.

"No offense Percy but how the heck can you lose a person?" Thalia said.

"For real Percy. Were in about half a mile of games, 4-year olds and pizza. Only you can lose a person." I said.

"This is serious! Travis and Katie are at the table with the pizza." He said. That made me and Thalia rush over. Our stomachs were growling. We followed Percy to the table where the cheesy delight was awaiting us.

"You guys we need to look for a smart blond in this place!" Percy said.

"Way to narrow it down Percy, smart blonds don't exist." Katie said.

"Then explain Legally Blond." Percy said.

"It was a make believe film in which a blond makes it into Harvard." Travis said.

"Can you believe Percy thinks smart blonds exist?" Thalia whispered to me while Travis and Percy argued about 'legally blond'.

"Annabeth is pretty smart..maybe she's a brunette in hiding." I whispered back, chuckling.

"I knew it! I saw her roots!" Thalia whispered/laughed.

I smiled quickly and then said out loud for everyone to hear, "Ok this fight is pointless and the pizza is getting cold!" I referred to the meaningless fight in front of us in the middle of a kids wonderland.

"Well Nico then eat the freaking pizza fast!" Thalia picked up a slice of pizza from the table and tried to shove in it my mouth.

"Thalia its too much stop shoving!" I complained as she kept won.

"Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"Open wide!"

"Wha?" I grabbed a slice opened her jaw and stuffed the slice in her mouth.

"Mico sthop shoving! Iths too much!" Thalia tried to say with her mouth stuffed with pizza.

"Fine. You know you have a tiny mouth right?"

"Nico this isn't a time to tell me I have a small mouth. And yes I did know." Thalia said after swallowing the slice and drinking soda.

"Guys",Percy started, "May you please stop feeding each other?"

"Shut up seaweed brain." Thalia said. I then heard Percy say something under his breath but I didn't understand what he said.

"Wait, don't we need to still find Annabeth?"Katie questioned._ "Well finally someone brings it up!"_ I thought.

Thalia drank some more soda before she said, "Move out!" She then grabbed Percy's and my arm and yelled back to Katie and Travis, "Well that means you too!" Do you know how many times I tripped over a four year olds today? A lot of times!

We finally stopped in the middle of everything, and looked around.

"Now if I were Annabeth, where would I go?" Travis that moment we heard yelling to our right. "Your making me pay 6 freaking dollars for a key chain?Forget this crap." Annabeth said.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and said, "I thought I lost you!"

"Well did you check the restroom?"Annabeth questioned.

"Um...no."

"Only you Percy."laughed Annabeth.

"That's what Nico said!"

"Then I agree with Nico!"

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you on your period again?" **[ Nico Note:I just had to let out a small laugh on that one.]**

"No Percy I'm just PMSing like usual! Of course I am!"

"Wise girl you should have told me."

"Seaweed brain I did!"

"When?"

"When you were lost in your train of thought, a miracle but I thought you heard me!" Then before Percy could respond she added, "And you were also staring at that other blond that passed by!"

"Annabeth you know my heart belongs to you!"

"Did you just quote Miley Cyrus?"

"I didn't! Did I?"

"Yes you did Percy"

While this was going on, Katie and Travis disappeared outside to make out, and Thalia and I were started to walk away slowly to the tunnels without being noticed. We walked faster as soon as we we were out of their line of sight. But much to our disappointment, when we got to the tunnels there was a line of 4-year olds in front of the entrance.

"Uh now we are going to have to wait!" Thalia said.

"Don't worry I got this!" I put my bangs across my face covering one of my almost black eyes. I put my pants around my butt with my spiked belt showing. I also put on my hoodie of the edge of my head. Then to finish the look, I put my Ipod on full blast to some slip knot song. I was going emo on theses all looked at me and I glared at them and they ran away fast.

"I never thought your emo look would work some day!" Thals said.

"When you mess with the Nico, you get burned because I'm sizzling!"

"Yeah buddy. You keep thinking that." Thalia said while taking off her shoes and climbing under the net to the first square.

"What? What's wrong with me? Thalia this question will come back and haunt you!" I said while doing the same thing.

"Nico that's private and something you'll have to figure out on your own. If your smart enough."

"Don't insult my intelligence level! Which is very high considering I'm in advanced classes with you, Travis, and Katie!"

"Well maybe they made a mistake!"

"Sure...then why would they put you in the classes too?"

"Touche."

We started climbing all the way to the top of the triangle ladder thingy. We reached to the top and turned left to where a trail of tunnels was waiting for us. I started to crawl after Thalia and we soon reached a black square that was like a cage and if we got in we could see our table and Percy and Annabeth eating the now cold pizza. Thalia and I got in to taunt them a little.

"Yo Percy! Didn't I tell you that smart blonds don't exist!" I said.

"Yeah Percy! I too saw Annabeth's roots!" Thalia screamed.

"What! I do not dye my hair!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Sure Annabeth because everyone believes you of all people!" I yelled back.

"If they don't they should!" Annabeth yelled back. She also sent us a glare. Moving on.

"Thalia my knees are starting to cramp up! And I'm being stalked! Look behind me!" I said. Thalia looked behind me and saw another 4- year old. She just laughed. At my pain.

"Thalia help me!"I whispered as I crawled, Thalia ignored my pain, we rounded the corner I was sure we lost my 4-year old stalker. My eyes widened as I heard giggling and knees being dragged through the floor.

I tapped Thalia on the shoulder as I said,"Thalia! Its coming!"

She stopped crawling and turned was forced to sit on her butt because the roof was so low. "You sound like freaking Jason is coming after you!"

"Its worse!"

"What?Whats worse then-" I interrupted her by grabbing her face and making her look at the horror that was was crawling toward us. The 4-year old...with a friend.

"Run bitch run!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia!"

"What!"

"Don't use that language around these little monsters!"

"Do you want me to help you out of this situation?"

"He doesn't have to. You already got caught." Said a voice that neither of us have heard. We both turned around and saw... the manager!

"RUN! WELL CRAWL AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" I told Thalia. We started crawling though every single tube with the manager on our tail. Then I got an idea. As we were crawling I took off my hoodie and threw it at the manager's face.

"You rotten teenagers!" The manager yelled. While he was busy trying to take off the hoodie me and Thalia crawled towards the exit.

"Guys! Let's go!" We both yelled to Percy, Annabeth, Katie, and Travis. They didn't hesitate because they saw the red- faced manager waving the hoodie and us. They followed us in a sprint to the exit. We knocked over some velvet ropes and the manager tripped over them.

"Looks like he left his balls with him mom!" Annabeth said. We had to stop outside of Chucky Cheese because we were laughing and our stomachs hurt.

"Well we're going to go to Fudruckers and eat. The pizza was horrible." Travis said as he and Katie walked away with their hands intertwined towards the opposite side of the parking lot.

"We're going to go to Taco Bell and eat." Annabeth said with Percy walking away towards the middle of the parking then my phone went off with a text message. It read:

**"Nico! What's up man! It's Alex! I'm here with Grace and was wondering if you and your 'girlfriend' that Grace told me about wants to maybe go out with us? And yes I did invite myself. I'm at your apartment. Don't ask how I got in."**

"Hey Thalia," I said.

"Yeah?" She said and I showed her the text message. She blushed when she read the girlfriend part.

"Well Let's go!" She said while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards my mustang. When we reached my car Thalia practically jumped on me for the keys.

"Thalia!"

"Give me the damn keys!"

"I know you want some of this,' I pushed her away and made a movement with my arms in a ghetto way. "Chocolate pudding!"

"Don't you mean vanilla?" **[I am NOT racist. It's a joke I made up.]**

"Whatever. Just get in the car."

"Fine then." With that she walked over to the shot gun seat and plugged in her ipod. We got back to my apartment and saw that Alex, my little brother, and grace, my cousin, were already outside waiting for us.

"Yo bro! I see this is Thalia! You're girlfriend right?" Alex said clearly hyped up on soda.

"NO! Why does everyone assume that we are a couple!" I said.

"Gees bro take a chill pill. Its that you two make a perfect couple!" He said while making a heart in the air popping one knee.

"Just get in the freaking car...backseat!" I said with a sigh.

"Ok bra it's all coolio!" Alex said while walking towards the car with Grace. They opened the door and climbed in. I went around and opened the door for Thalia. I know I'm such a gentleman. I opened the driver's seat and began to drive towards Denny's.

We reached our destination about 10 minutes later, I found a parking spot right in front of Denny's and claimed fast before any gang bangers appear...we all know what happened last time. We all got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. I pulled the door and we walked inside and found the place almost full.

"Hello welcome to Denny's! How many people?" Said the perky waitress.

"Uh...3 adults and 1 kid." I said.

"Ok come with me." We followed her and I suddenly felt my back being a lot heavier.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"What! I'm just getting a piggy back ride from my favorite older brother!" Alex said.

"I'm your only brother!"

"So? Just ride it! Yee-haw!"

"I swear something went wrong when mom had you."

"Look who's talking the guy that keeps denying that this super hot chick- Thalia- is not his girlfriend. I'm starting to think your gay."

"I am not! Damn it! Now just shut up or I will throw you off!"

"Uh fine!" We continued to follow the waitress to our table. Alex got off my back and sat next to Grace. I sat next to Thalia facing Alex.

"What will your drinks be?" The waitress, Jessica, said.

"I will have a pepsi." I said.

"Me too!" Thalia said.

"Me three!" Grace said.

"I'll have a sprite." Alex said.

"You cagger!" I yelled to him.

"Your face."

"When will you get a new comeback little brother!"

"When you get a new face. See? Better." I glared at him. Jessica came back with our drinks about 5 minutes later. She set them down next to us and asked us for our food order.

"I will have the cheeseburger." Thalia said.

"I will have the double cheeseburger with bacon." I said.

"We will share a pizza." Alex said pointing to himself and Grace. Jessica scribbled down the orders and left.

"You wanna play 'I went to a Chinese restaurant'?" I asked Thalia. She nodded and right after we began we messed up. We seriously need to remember these games. We sat in silence for about 15 minutes. The food came and it smelled amazing! I quickly grabbed my burger and took a bite out of it. The heavenly juices filled my mouth and I chewed in silence. I felt something hit my forehead and found it to be a piece of pizza. I looked up at Grace and Alex and they were giggling. I looked over at Thalia and they did the same thing to her. I grabbed a french fry and threw it at both of them.

Soon we were in a full on food fight. The bright side was that we didn't get kicked out. All the workers were too busy recording it rather than trying to stop it. I have a feeling this will be on YouTube soon. Jessica soon came over with our check, I took out my wallet and gave her my debit card. I took out about 3 dollars and left it as a tip. She gave me my credit card and we got up to leave. Alex literally tripped and could not get up when we slide out of the booth. **[This actually happened to me in lunch. Not fun.] **

Since it was already 8:30 at night, we decided to go home. We all quickly got in the car and turned on the radio. 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj was playing. Grace suddenly began rapping the rap part.

_"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system"_

_"Top down, AC with the coolin' system"_

_"When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up"_

_"Got stacks on deck like he savin' up" _

_"And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal"_

_"He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill"_

_"He cold, he dope, he might sell coke"_

_"He always in the air, but he never fly coach" _

_"He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship"_

_"When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip"  
_  
_"That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for"_

_"And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe"_

_"I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy" _

_"I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly" _

_"I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie" _

_"You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh"_

_"Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is" _

_"I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up"_

Then she sang the chorus. I decided to drop her off first. I got to her place after the song ended and waved good bye. Thalia would be next. Alex is going to stay with me. I arrived at Thalia's house which is close to mine in about 10 minutes. I then set off for my house. It was already 9:35 so I told Alex to sleep on my bed. I'll have to sleep on the couch. I parked my car and opened the door to my house. Alex left for my room and I went to get my pillow and a blanket. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucks. I rushed because a reviewer told me to update like now! lol**_. _**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We will get started on chapter 7 as soon as possible. Oh! And yesterday I got my splits! Yay! Oh and we recently became Bieber believers!  
**

-**Seaweed Brain Girl and PjoAndDegrassiLover.**_  
_


	7. Mondays and New kids

**Hola! This chapter or story in general might be OOC.**

**Look. You guys and girls I am NOT racist to anyone! Gosh these people seriously tick me off. If you don't like something I wrote then tell me in a PM. Just ask and I'll do it. Or at least read the story I worked hard on these stories just so that a reviewer can tell me that they didn't even read the story. And if you read this I am also your age and I does break my heart to see anyone that's whats the right word...disabled. It really does. I cry everything I see someone like that. They may never see the world that fine people see it. And it's sad that there's no cure for that. And no offense but I don't know you so yeah... and I don't like to use the big cuss words such as Fu**ing. So I'm not going to type that. So I'm begging you to please stop telling me to do stuff. If you ask me in a PM or something I can do it. Gosh. It seriously leaves me really cranky. Just ask one of the co- authors.****  
**

**We own nothing...only some small details.**

**And don't cal people names that you don't even know. It just makes you look stupid. I accept constructive criticism but if you're going to flame my story tell me in a PM so I can fix whatever it is you don't like. And please give me the reason why! I really want to grow as a writer and I need to know the reasons why you would hate the story or absolutely hate the story. I can delete it or just plain start over.**

**and I don't care if someone thinks lowly of me. That's the least of my problems right now. I have my priorities straight. Being on someone's 'good list' isn't a big issue now. I have finals to worry about and passing one class I need to pass. Out of 6 classes I have an A in 5 I need to pass my civics final.  
**

* * *

I was sitting in my math class doing my work when a flying white object passed my eyes and landed on my paper. i opened it and it read:

_Nico Text me!  
-Thalia_

I pulled out my phone and hide it in my book bag.

**What!  
-Nico**

**I need you to come to dance class today after school again! They love you there!  
-Thalia**

**Do I look like I'm from 'If you think you can dance'?  
-Nico**

**Can you just come? Please? For me? Bro never mind you're coming whether you like it or not.  
-Thalia**

**Fine. But only because I know you can kick my butt if you wanted to.  
-Nico**

**You know it!  
-Thalia**

"NICO! What is the answer to the question on the board?" Said the teacher.

"Uhhh?"

"EH! WRONG! Now let's hear it from someone that's not a total retard."

"OHHHHHH" Said the entire class. I glared at them. I continued to do my work and gave it to the teacher when I finished. I waited for the bell to ring signaling time to go to my language arts class which I have with Travis, Conner, Katie and Thalia.

BRRRIIINGGG! The bell just rang. In the middle of my thoughts. Great. The teacher dismissed us by row and Thalia waited for me outside.

"Nico..."

"Yeah?"

"Your shoe is untied."

Just as she said that I fell flat on my beautiful face. And instead of helping me she laughed. I got up and started tickling her.

"Nico stop! We have to get to class!"

"Since when do you care about education?"

"Since now!"

"Fine..."

With that we went up the stairs turned left and followed the hallway to the class room. We were greeted with a Grammer assignment on the smart board. The assignment was to do grammar workbook pages 235-240 write the question and answer in a different sheet of paper and write where you found the answer and highlight it.

I felt a paper being thrown on the side of my head. Again. I opened it:

**Do you have a highlighter?  
-Thalia**

I wrote back:

**Yes because I carry around highlighters!  
-Nico**

She threw the paper again.

**You should because your a nerd :P  
-Thalia  
**

I opened my black JanSport and took out a highlighter. A yellow one. Typical right? Thalia raised her hand and Ms. Strongcocker walked to her desk. I accidentally didn't notice she was there because she I hit her with the damn highlighter.

"What the!" Ms. Strongcocker said.

Awkward silence and glaring.

"Um, That was Nico." Thalia said.

"What! I was giving you the highlighter!"

"Both of you... DETENTION!" Ms. Strongcocker said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

"No! I'm busy!" Thalia said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Having a life, unlike somebody I know!"

"Who? Ms. Strongcocker?" I asked.

"No! You!"

"Well then..."

We resumed our assignment and Ms. Strongcocker came and handed me my detention slip.

"Nico, I do have a life."

"Does it involve feeding all your cats?"

"I don't have cats."

"Oh."

At that moment the door of the classroom opened. And in came new kids. Great.

* * *

**I know it sucks. Give me a break I've had major writers block. I promise I will make the next chapter longer. But review?**

**-Seaweed brain Girl and PJOAndDegrassiLover**


	8. An ICONic PE

**I want to update because of the review rainbowmonFTW sent me. Thanks you so much! oh and to aaa123 why are you crying? Lol**

**Oh and we have important news at the bottom!**

* * *

At that moment the door of the classroom opened. And in came new kids. Great.

In came a girl about 5'2 with long curly brown hair and green eyes. Behind her came another girl about 5'4 with piercing green eyes, pitch black hair, and some hair over her eyes was died scarlet red. Then behind her came a guy about 5'8 with emerald green eyes and jet black Justin Bieber type hair except a little more edgy.

They handed Ms. Strongcocker their schedules and she signed them.

"Nico and Thalia raise your hands. They will be sitting next to you." I raised my hand and so did Thalia.

"OH MY GOD! SCARLET GRACE IS THAT YOU!"Thalia screamed.

"THALIA GRACE!" Scarlet yelled. Thalia ran over and hugged her 'long lost friend'. Then they both walked over and sat next to each other. The two other new kids, whose names are still unknown, walked over and sat down at the two other empty desks.

"Ok class! We are going to start your nine weeks project!" *groans* "Ok I want Thalia and Nico to work with the three new kids since Thalia knows one of them. We are going into the library I want you guys to get into groups of five!"

As soon as the groups were organized the teacher lined us up. We walked in silence into the library. That was of course until I tripped out of nowhere and the class laughed. Talk about being a lending hand.

"Thalia can I have a hand?"

"Ok." And then she started clapping. I got up, dusted my pants, and walked into the library. I knew better than to walk to the computers so basically I ran to one.

The group met up with me and I explained the project since Thalia doesn't do speeches.

"Ok, so basically the project is a book report. We are going to do 'flipped' because one. Thalia likes that book and two...I don't think I have a second reason."

I started typing mines and Thalia's name into the Microsoft word processor sheet.

"Ok what are your names."

"I'm Scarlet Grace." Said the girl that Thalia hugged.

"I'm Karla la Pierre" Said the girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Damien Focker." Said the guy with emerald green eyes and jet black hair.

I typed in their names and stared at Thalia.

"What are you looking at?"

"What do I type now?"

"The summary sherlock!"

"Then get me the book!"

"Ok fine. You could have asked nicely."

"Fine. Thalia can you please get the the book?"

"Sure Nico." Then she left to get the book and came back 5 minutes later. Karla, Damien, and Scarlet were staring at me funny.

"NICO!" Thalia screamed.

"WHAT!"

"TYPE!"

"I'm typing!"

"Well apparently because words are forming on the screen!"

I continued to type while they just stared at me. 10 minutes before the bell rang I asked Karla, Damien, and Scarlet to let me see their schedules. We had 6th period p.e together.

"Ok we have lunch now and then we have P.E together with me and Thalia so you can follow us around."

"OK." They all said.

"Ok class line up! I hope you got a good start on your projects! Their due in 2 weeks! " *groans*

"Yeah I know we all hate each other! As much as I hate grading these projects..."

"NO! We all hate you!" Said some random guy in the class.

"Yeah I know, now get in line."

We got in line and went downstairs to the cafeteria. Everyone was pushing each other into the table because it was pizza Monday. We started down at the end of that table and start talking.

"Well where are you guys from?" I asked Karla, Damien, and Scarlet.

"Here but we transferred schools."

"AHHH!" Thalia screamed. We all jumped a little while she said, " Hide me!" And ducked under the table.

"Why?" I asked as we all looked under the table. "Luke is here!" I rolled my eyes "Well of course he's here, he kinda goes to this school!"

"Whose Luke?" Damien asked.

"Thalia's ex boyfrien-"

"Is he hot?" Karla cut me off.

Scarlet jabbed her in the elbows, "Karla!"

"Scarlet!" She said in the same tone.

Thalia peeked over the table a little bit, "Ah he's coming!"

We all straighten up when she said that. I looked to the left and realized he was coming. Thalia put her black hoodie and tried to put her head back. Keyword: Tried. She banged her head against the table.

"Hey Nico" Luke said to me.

"What up" I said not bothering to look up.

"Oh so what your now talking to the table?" He said.

"Yeah its more interesting than your face" I said

"Hey Thalia" He said to Thalia.

"GET OUTTA MY FACE OUT MY FACE OUT MY FACE!" Thalia shouted , while doing the hand thing.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. _Well isn't it obvious._

"No, not at all" She said. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh good, then do you want to go out again?" He asked. _Are you stupid or are you trying extra hard today?_

"Let me think about it..." She said. _NO._

"Oh OK" He said.

"NO!" She said and slapped him across the face leaving a red hand print on his poor ugly face. It must of hurt more because she was wearing her all spiky rings.

"OWWW" He said. _Well it wasn't suppose to tickle._

"Yeah get out my face!" She said. He walked away.

"Thalia I recorded the whole scene" I said.

"Oh post it on YouTube" She said.

"Ok"

**5 minutes later: Nico dials 411.**

"Can you please connect me to the YouTube?" I said into the phone. Thalia, Damian, Scarlet, and Karla looked at me with this 'WTF' expression.

"Nico you have to go on the internet." Thalia said to me._ Oh that makes more sense.  
_

"Oh..Yeah I forgot." I said.

"Stupid" Thalia murmured.

"Alright y'all go get you're food!" Said Mr. Blue the janitor.

We got up and ran to the lunch line before the seniors told us to move and pushed us out of the way. It was like this big sweaty mob of hormonal teenagers tying to get the biggest piece of chicken that the lunch ladies can grab and put on a paper plate. The school is so cheap we use sporks. No spoons or forks but both in one. Way to be classy.

"MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY, GET OUT THE WAY BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!" Thalia started singing loudly. All the seniors looked at her and she did this weird kick and the seniors made this little passage for her. I swear if ambulances and firetrucks play that song instead of the ring thingy all cars would get out the way faster than usual.

I quickly followed Thalia and so did Damien, Karla, and Scarlet. I grabbed the plate of chicken with rice, then an apple, then the chocolate milk. I punched in my I.D number and waiting for Karla, Damian, and Scarlet. We walked back to the table and ate.

"Hey Thalia!"I said.

"What?"

"Look at my creation. Do you want to play with it?" I said as I showed her the baby carrot I jammed through a straw.

"No." She said and slapped it. It flew across to the table behind. It was seniors. While we were cracking up silently into our book bags and carton of milk flew and exploded on Thalia's face. That's when I farted due to laughter. That's when I and everyone pissed themselves a little.

That's the best laughter. The one where you can't breathe, tears are running down your face, and you feel a 6-pack coming on. Then the janitor came and collected the plates and shortly the bell rang. As soon as our table was called to leave the cafeteria I ran out the door into the boys locker room to change with Damien.

"Hey Mister! We have a new student!"

"Ok. Give me your schedule."

I left after that to go changed into my P.E clothes. Some guy was walking around in a towel with an angry expression on his face then some guy grabbed his towel away. I looked down like someone normal would do and said:

"No wonder you mad." He made his way towards me but I dodged him and walked to my locker.

I got my clothes and ran to the stalls to change. I stuffed my clothes into my book bag and went to my locker to put it in and spray Axe on.

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As soon as the bell rang I ran holding Scarlet and Karla's hands toward the girls locker room entrance. I left them there with the teacher and walked to my locker. I was wearing my p.e uniform under so I just took off the clothes I was wearing over the uniform. Don't get me wrong I hate P.E clothes but it counts as my P.E grade, its hot outside, and we run a mile every P.E day. I saw Scarlet and Karla looking for me and directed them to two empty lockers near mine. I showed them how to open the locks they give you and then went outside to find Damien and Nico waiting for us.

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

The girls walked out and we started walking towards the court. Thalia pulled out her phone and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said considering I almost crapped my pants from the scare.

"This is no time to quote Avril Lavigne Nico." said Karla.

"GUESS WHAT!" Thalia screamed. Again. Into my freaking ear.

"What." Damien said.

"VINNY, NICK, AND MADISON FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER!"

"Who?"Scarlet asked.

"These guys from ABDC that she's obsessed with." I said.

"Their not just guys Nico. Their the sexiest 14 and 13 year olds in this world/ The crew name is ICONic Boyz. Get it right." Thalia said.

"Oh so now your a cougar?" I said.

"I don't stalk them. I just look at their every move carefully."

"Since when do you watch MTV?"

"Since I felt like it."

Just then Mr. Robina, one of the P.E teachers, sounded the whistle meaning everyone was suppose to go to the bleachers.

"Follow us" I said. This is how the P.E court was set up. When you walk out of the locker rooms you go straight to the basketball court, once your there on the right hand side there's this orange coolers hung on the wall that are filled with cold (mostly hot) water. The basketball court was a typical worn out one with wanna be gangsters 'shooting hoops' At the end of the basketball court was this HUGE wide tree with a bleacher under it, where the students would be crowded on while the P.E teachers took attendance. Then to the far right there was a small baseball field with another large bleacher outside of the fence thingy. Then there is another one in front of the very small dugout with a medium sized tree next to it ( Where me and Thalia craved our names in) Then the rest of the field is really big with three more small baseball field towards the every end where there's a long small fence that separates the street and side walk from the field. Oh and around the field theres also these huge pools with stadium lights for when we have baseball games.

As we were happily walking towards the slowing crowding bleacher Thalia tripped me. Again.

"Eff my live!" I said while the gravity gave up on him and I fell flat on my face.

"That was a fail!" Damien said while laughing.

I looked up at him, "You dads condom was a fail." I picked myself up as he said " Hardy har-har."

I gave Thalia a _this mean war_ face and she just smirked as she rushed the girls away from us.

"Sooo.. are you and Thalia dating?" Damien asked as we started walking.

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Do you see us all lovely dovey sucking each others face off?"

"No.. but I bet you want to!" He said, like he had a point. _Not. _

* * *

**So the news: We made a twitter DoseICONicChiks**** follow us and we'll tweet when we're tyoing a updating this story. **

**Sorry we haven't been updating because we strted school about a week ago :/ If you follow us we'll givr you a shoutout.**

**And if you LOVE the ICONic Boyz tell us. Oh and we're making an ICONic Boy story :D**_  
_

**-Seaweed Brain Girl, PJOAndDegrassiLover, Anakins11**_  
_


	9. Author's note

dear, gbuckner:

Did you not notice this story is AU! Read before you say this is a bunch of crap. Thank you.


	10. sorry

Whoever wants to adopt this story just tell me. I will not be continuing this story. I love all my reviewers except some specific ones.

-Seaweed Brain Girl


	11. Potterlicious PE

**Chapter 11: Potterliciouis P.E**

**Oh my God! We haven't updated this story in like forever! But guess what?**

**WERE BACK! Well here's chapter 11 of Typical High school Life!**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

"No! Nico! You can't!" Thalia said in a British accent, making "can't" sound like "cunt".

"Yes Thalia, I need too!" I carried on in a British accent. People were already staring at us but we were having too much fun to notice.

"EXPELLIAEMUS!"I took my wand, which was actually a stick, and pointing it to Thalia's head.

Instead of Thalia dying like planned, she just slapped the stick out of my hand. "Way to be in character Thals!" I said

"Nico. Thalia. What are you doing?" A deep voice said from behind us. We whipped our heads around to see our P.e couch, Mr. Robina staring at us with a questioning face.

"Mister, we are getting into character for Mr. Strongcockers book report" Thalia said with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"Well you could have said that before you grabbed sticks and started yelling random spell words at each other"said Mr. Robaina as he walked away.

"Hey Nico, want to sleepover at my house tonight?" Thalia says.

"I'll text you after school" I replied.

"Okay boy, now lets go. I have my ipod and I do not want Ms. Baumholtz to take it away."thalia says before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the bleachers where the big oak tree is. She took her headphones out from her bra and plugged them in and handed me one.

"I'm not going to put your boob sweat on my ear!" I said.

"Well then enjoy a music-less p.e then." Thalia says.

"One second thought, hand me one now." I said.

"Are you playing tap tap revenge?" I asked her.

"Correction, I am trying to. I suck at this game." Thalia said.

'Give me the Ipod. I'll show you how the master does this."

"Sure.." She says as she hands it to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I told you..."

"TEACH ME."

"I will young grasshopper. But the bell is going to ring in about 10 minutes so let's get going to the locker room."

BRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"RUN BITCH RUN!'

* * *

**Well, this is part one out of three because actually, I have no idea what to write haha ;)**

**If you have any ideas for part two, you can leave it in the reviews or PM us! We will give you credit and review your story hehe :) And again sorry for the shortness! Bye :p**


End file.
